Indonesian Class
by byuncrackers
Summary: Mereka bersekolah di Korea dengan kurikulum Indonesia. 1; Berbalas Pantun. 2; Deskripsikan Idolamu! . KAIHUN FIC SERIES! / Will you read and review?;)
1. Chapter 1: PANTUN

©byuncrackers present

PANTUN

Main pairing: KaiHun with other cast.

Warning! Sangat OOC, typo(s), tijel, aneh, dll.

Read and review yak!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal. Ia tak bisa membuat satu pantun pun! Ia lupa jika ada tugas membuat sebuah pantun. Mana guru Bahasa Indonesianya sangat sangat galak dan menyebalkan. Oh! Sehun frustasi!

"Si Abat yang suka main musik, Malah ngomong bau ketiak. Sahabat yang baik, Adalah sahabat yang setia"

Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu suara Kai. "Sudah tulis saja, aku bantuin." Katanya. Sehun mengangguk lalu menulis potongan pantun yang Kai katakan tadi.

"Ada bunga di daun pisang, Menyapa orang sedang mandi. Kalo mau kita kerangsang, Lebih baik lihat orang mandi."

"HEHH!"

Kai tertawa. Ia tau, pantun yang tadi agak idiot dan aneh? Begitulah.

"Oh ayolah, cari pantun yang lebih bagus dan masuk akal."

Kai melirik sebal Sehun. "Cari saja sendiri."

"Orang gila perutnya melilit, dasar Jongin pelit." Decih Sehun.

"EH?"

Kai menyeringai. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu menulis beberapa pantun yang ada di pikirannya.

"SELESAI!" Sehun berteriak karena tugas pantunnya sudah kelar.

Kai mendecih. "Kembaran Yoona ada di Malay, dasar Sehun Alay."

Sehun menatap kesal Kai. "Ikan bersirip, tidak bersisik, Kau sirik ?"

"Si Jojon lagi boker, si Sehun rupanya ge'er." Balas Jongin.

"Anak bocah sukanya bermanja, enak saja!" Kata Sehun lagi. Jongin tertawa.

"Manusia normal makannya nasi, masa si?"

"IYA!"

Sehun merengut sebal dan menggerling malas. Kai menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Anak bayi mesti di bedong, Sehun, Kai lanjutin dong!" Celetuk Yixing tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh kelas bersorak, menunggu Sehun dan Jongin melanjutkan berbalas pantun.

"Seringala bunyinya au, enggak mau." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Anak nabi adam namanya Qobil, dasar anak labil!" Lanjut Kai. Sehun menggeram.

"Terjebak diantara rumput ilalang, apa kau bilang?!"

"Sehun anak Labil." Jawab Kai.

"YAK! Cucian baju direndam, dasar hitam."

Seluruh penghuni kelas mendekati meja Sehun dan Kai, menurut mereka, balasan pantun antara Sehun dan Kai cukup menarik. Bahkan, Zitao sampai merekamnya.

"Kalau lapar pasti kita makan, tapi kau suka kan?"

Sehun diam seketika dan pipinya merona. Kai bisa saja menggodanya.

"Main bola dipinggir kali, geer sekali~" jawab Sehun berusaha mengalihkan obrolan mereka.

"Anak baik yang suka menolong, pasti dapat pahala. Oh Sehun suka bohong, nanti dapat dosa." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa.

"Oh Sehun anak baik suka menolong, Sehun tidak bohong." Tentang Sehun lagi. Kai tak habis fikir.

"Ada jagung di ladang, kau yakin, sayang?" Goda Jongin sambil berbisik. Membuat Sehun semakin merona dan malu.

"Susu itu sudah basi, apaan si~" jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"Orang baik selalu jadi raja, mengaku saja!" Goda Jongin lagi. 'Anak ini sialan!' Batin Sehun kesal.

"Orang asing itu siapa, memangnya kalo iya kenapa?" Dan sekelaspun berteriak histeris.

Kai mencetak smirk yang jelas. "Anak kecil suka berlari, sayang sekaliㅡ"

"Apa?"

"Semua orang permen mau, kau mau tau?" Jawab Kai dengan nada menggoda, membuat sekelas dan Sehun penasaran. Tapi, dihati Sehun juga ada kekhawatiran jika Kai ternyata tidak menyukainya juga.

"Si Ibu masak sayur lodeh. Boleh."

Kai menyeringai lagi. "LDR-an jarang bertemu, aku juga suka kamu."

Seisi kelas kembali berteriak histeris. Tao semakin antusias merekan adegan tersebut. Sehun shock, namun pipinya memerah.

"Anak gadis bernama miranda, kau pasti bercanda." Kata Sehun menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau meragukanku eoh?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah menantang.

"ada jingga ada merah marun, tikus kecil bermain main. Jadi Oh Sehun, would you'll be mine?"

Sorak sorai kembali mengguncang kelas. Sehun berdiri lalu menatap Kai kasihan dan seakan mengejek.

"Sayang sekali, Kai.." Kai mulai kehilangan percaya diri. Jangan bilang, Sehun menipunya?

"Anak raja berambut keriwil, tentu saja, i will~" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kai kembali memasang wajah excited dan senang. Jadi, perasaannya dari dulu ternyata tidak betepuk sebelah tangan? Lalu, Kai memeluk Sehun erat.

Sekelas bertepuk tangan dan terharu.

"Mereka sweet banget."

"Ah kapan aku akan seperti itu?"

"Ahh ingin juga diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Tak kusangka Jongin se romantis itu."

Beberapa komentar keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, ada tepuk tangan kasar. Dan mereka baru sadar, ada guru B. Indonesia yang killer luar biasa. Sehun dan Kai bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan kesal dan dihampiri.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun."

" ..ndee?"

"Chukkaeyo! Aku merasa bangga, karena materi pembelajaranku, kalian bisa berpacaran."

Wajah kesal guru B. Indo mereka langsung tersenyum merekah. Sehun dan Kai sesak nafas, hampir pingsan malah. Namun mereka senang sekali, teman-teman bahkan guru mendukung mereka.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun!"

"Nadoo~"

Guru mereka tersenyum senang lalu kembali ke depan kelas, kembali menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian lalu lanjut belajar!"

Seisi kelas mendesah kecewa. Dikira guru mereka berbaik hati dan akan mengadakan games berbalas pantun.

END

Oke absurd. Ide gembel yang tiba-tiba muncul pas liat adek ngerjain PR pantunnya-_- HAHAHA! Review yaa! ;) sampai jumpa di edisi berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2: IDOLA

©byuncrackers present

IDOLA

Main pairing: KaiHun with other cast.

Warning! Sangat OOC, typo(s), tijel, aneh, dll.

Read and review yak!

Perlu saya ingatkan, cerita kedua ini BUKAN SEQUEL! Setiap cerita berbeda waktu latar tempat dan lain-lain.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun mengutak-atik laptopnya, menghias powerpoint untuk tugas mendeskripsikan tentang idolanya yang mencakup nama lengkap, biodata, biografi, alasan menyukai, wishlist atau pesan untuk sang idola, dan harus menyertakan video atau foto yang paling membuatnya tergila-gila pada idolanya.

Dan Sehun memilih G-Dragon dari BigBang. Ia sangat mengidolakan GD. Menurutnya, GD adalah orang paling tampan, tapi jauh lebih tampan dirinya.

Puk.

Sehun menoleh kearah belakang, dimana seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

"GD? Ahh di BigBang sih aku suka TiOPi." Kata Jongin atau yang akrab disapa Kai. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Minggir! Aku ingin menyelesaikannya!" Usir Sehun.

Ya, memang mereka tinggal satu rumah, atau lebih tepatnya Jongin numpang tidur karena orang tuanya sedang ada urusan di luar negeri.

Jongin terkikik kecil lalu kembali keruang tengah, mengutak-atik powerpointnya juga. Ia ingin nilai yang bagus.

.

.

Esokan harinya. Anak kelas 1 SMP ini sudah siap dengan tugas mereka. Karena menurut mereka, tugas yang paling tidak membosankan adalah tugas membuat presentasi, apalagi presentasi yang bukan berisikan materi.

Dan guru. Bahasa Indonesianya pun masuk. Setelah memberi salam dan menunduk, mereka semua duduk dengan rapih. Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa. Mungkin dia salah minum obat.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin maju duluan?!" Tanya sang guru.

Berhubung murid dikelas ini hanya 16 orang, Sehun mengangkat tangannya langsung. "Saya!" Katanya. Kemudian, Sehun membawa laptopnya dan menyambungkannya pada kabel proyektor.

"Yap! Nama saya Oh Sehun, you know lah. Secara saya terkenal!" Kata Oh Sehun membuat teman sekelasnya muntah visual. Sehun cengar cengir.

"Disini saya akan memberi tahu idola saya, yaitu Naga dari Bang Besar. Yaitu G-Dragon! Mula-mula, aku akan memperkenalkan nama aslinya. Yaitu Kwon Jiyoung. Pria kelahiran tahun 1988 itu masuk di boygrup BigBang dibawah YG Entㅡblablabla."

Sehun menjelaskannya secara apik. Memindahkan slide satu ke slide berikutnya dengan baik. Bahkan, design slide-slide presentasinya juga sangat menarik.

"Sekian tentang G-Dragon. Sehun ganteng pamit undur diri!"

Tepuk tangan meriah-pun terdengar. Guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka ikut bertepuk tangan dan menuliskan nilainya dibuku nilai.

"Siapa selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun maju mendeskripsikan tentang Bruno Mars. Disusul oleh Dasom yang mendeskripsikan tentang Britney Spears. Dilanjut oleh Naeun yang mendeskripsikan orang tuanya. Berlanjut ke murid-murid berikutnya hingga tersisa satu orang yang belum maju.

"Kim Jongin, your turn." Kata Guru B. Indo mereka dengan logat Inggris.

Kai tersenyum lalu menyambungkan kabel proyektor pada laptop dan muncul-lah foto seseorang, dan jelas sekali, foto itu diambil pada waktu orang tersebut masih kecil dengan senyum memamerkan gigi dengan mata sipitnya. Semua mata menengok orang berkulit susu yang sedang mencoret-coret bukunya.

"OH SEHUN PERHATIKAN TEMANMU YANG SEDANG PRESENTASI!" Bentak Guru . Sehun terkejut lalu memandang layar proyektor. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihgat foto aibnya terpajang pada presentasi seorang.. Seorang Kim Jongin?

_'Apa? Kai mendeskripsikan aku sebagai idolanya? What the hell!'_ Batin Sehun kesal.

"Annyeong haseyo. Aku Kim Jongin, nomor absen 13 ini akan menyampaikan tentang idolaku, yaitu Oh Sehun. Sesosok bocah ingusan menyebalkan yang sudah mendampingiku dari kecil hingga sekarang ini." Kai tersenyum lalu melanjutkan slide berikutnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya memperhatikan Kai dengan antusias.

"Nama lengkapnya yaitu Oh Sehun, lahir pada tanggal 12 April 1994. Ia anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Ibunya adalah sahabat ibuku. Ayahnya bekerja di Australia. Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang menyenangkan, namun terkadang ia sangat menyebalkan. Hal yang disukainya yaitu bubble tea, ketenangan, dan hal-hal mengasyikan dan tidak membosankan. Ia membenci kecoak, dan katanya, ia membenci diriku." Kata Kai.

"Sewaktu kecil, ia tidak ingin berteman denganku karena kulitku yang hitam namun seksi," muntahan visualpun keluar lagi. Kai menyengir.

"Tapi saat kelas 2 SD, ia mengatakan bahwa aku ternyata menyenangkan juga." Kai melanjutkan ke slide berikutnya.

"Alasanku mengidolakan Sehun adalah, karena ia sesosok teman yang setia, ia baik, rajin, pintar, ramah, dan sopan mungkin. Ia menyebalkan namun lucu." Kai melanjutkan slidenya lagi.

"Wishlist-ku. Yaa semoga saja ia bisa lebih baik, lebih rajin, tidak ketus lagi padaku. Dan wishlist terakhir.."

Kai melanjutkan ke slide berikutnya.

"Wishlist terakhir adalah, semoga ia tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi." Kata Kai. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Apa salahnya? Apa ia terlalu brengsek dimata Kai sehingga Kai membencinya? Hati Sehun bergetar, sakit. Ia benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang teman yang perhatian. Sehun menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang akan berlanjut sekitar 6 jam.

Bukan hanya Sehun yang terkejut, seluruh teman sekelasnya bahkan terkejut, termasuk gurunya. Kai tetap mengulas senyum.

"Apa alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi, Kai-ah?" Tanya teman sekelasnya, Xiumin.

"Aku tidak punya alasan yang jelas. Aku hanya bosan berteman dengannya. Itu saja."

Nafas Sehun tercekat. Sakit hati sekali ia dibilang gitu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kai membalikan slide ke slide berikutnya, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu tercengang. Tidak termasuk Sehun. Sehun menundukan wajahnya. Kai yakin sekali bahwa Sehun tengah menangis.

"Tapi alasan yang kuat kenapa aku bosan berteman dengannya adalah karena aku mencintainya." Kata Kai. Sehun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Kai tak percaya. Lalu ia melihat slide yang terpampang di layar proyektornya.

**'Pesan untuk Sehun:**

**I WANNA BE YOURS, OH SEHUN. SARANGHAE**

**- Your best fans, Kai'**

Pecah sudah tangisan Sehun. Sehun menangis, ia tak menyangka Kai akan berbuat ini padanya. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Kai. Ia tak tau alasan kenapa ia menangis sekarang.

"Uljima, Oh Sehun~" ucap Kai lembut sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

Cuit-cuitan terdengar dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Sang guru hanya tersenyum lalu menuliskan nilai pada buku nilainya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sehunnie?"

"Apa?" Kata Sehun sambil masih terisak.

"I wanna be yours. Will you be mine?" Ulang Kai dengan lantang.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "I will, Jonginnie. Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae"

ㅡENDㅡ

BONUS! EPILOGUE!

Hari ini pembagian rapot semester awal. Jongin dan Sehun bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Karena pada hari ini pula mereka monthversarry ke 5 bulan. Dan rasa sayang keduanya semakin bertambah. Begitu pula ke khawatiran mereka pada nilainya.

Nomor 13 dipanggil, nomor urut Kai. Kai bersama kedua orang tuanya langsung ke kelas.

"Ini hasil nilai yang diperoleh dalam satu semester ini." Kata wali kelasnya.

Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat tugas kedua bahasa Indonesia. DAPAT EMPAT KOMA DELAPAN! Ia ingat sekali bahwa tugas kedua itu adalah tugas presentasi. Kenapa?!

"Jongin, kau harus belajar lagi Bahasa Indonesia." Kata eomma Jongin sebal sambil menjitak kepala Kai. Kai mendengus. Rasa dendam pada guru -nya mulai menguar.

"Mianhae, tapi alasan mengapa ia mendapat empat koma delapan di nilai Bahasa Indonesia nya adalah karena Jongin menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun." Jelas guru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"KIM JONGIIINNN!#% *!;= !?"

END BENERAN

HAHAHAHA FF APA INI! OKE GA BANYAK CINGCONG, SILAHKAN REVIEW YAK! LOVEYOU SO MUCH!


End file.
